Il faudra reprendre les médicaments, Harry
by jetepromets
Summary: Harry Potter est dans un asile.


**Salut,**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes les amis !**

 **Je reviens avec cette fiction. J'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire, et je viens de finir (il est 2h30 du mat'!) alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

 **Cela compte pour moi.**

 **Bisous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Comment allait-vous aujourd'hui, Harry ?

 _Je ne sais pas, docteur, et je m'en fiche un peu._

Il s'en fiche de tout maintenant, ce petit morveux. Il s'en fiche pas mal de ce qu'il l'entoure, des autres, de lui, des mots, de la mort, de la vie.

Il s'en fiche pas mal d'avoir des cheveux ternes, fades, aussi brillant qu'un malade. Il s'en fiche pas mal de ses yeux qui ne regardent personne, qui sont vides, rouges.

Il s'en fiche pas mal de la douleur, de la perte et de toutes ses voix dans sa tête. Il s'en fiche pas mal de son cœur qui ne bat plus, et des cicatrises sur ses poignets. Il s'en fiche pas mal de son corps frêle, squelettique. Il s'en fiche pas mal de sa peau pâle, d'un teint maladif.

Il s'en fiche pas mal de tout ça. Il s'en fout complètement, ce petit morveux.

\- J'aurai aimé que vous me parliez, Harry.

 _J'aurai aimé que vous vous taisiez, docteur._

Ce petit morveux. Ce gosse. Ce gamin. Ce fou. Ce taré. Ce cinglé. _Cette chose_.

Cette chose qui n'est pas grand-chose, qui n'est pas très importante, qu'est trop insignifiant, qui n'est que dalle. Qui n'est rien. Plus maintenant. Plus jamais.

\- C'est bientôt votre anniversaire, Harry.

 _C'est bientôt l'heure de ma folie._

Folie. Douce amie. Elle lui tient compagnie.

Folie. Douce folie. Elle fait partie de lui.

 _C'est bientôt l'heure de ma mort._

Folie. Terrible ennemie. Elle le méprise, le torture.

Folie. Terrible folie. Elle le tue, l'assassine.

\- Il faudra reprendre les médicaments, Harry.

 _Encore ?_

Un, deux, trois, quarte. Et on recommence.

Six, sept, huit, neuf. Et on recommence.

Douze, treize, quatorze, quinze. Et c'est reparti.

Vingt. Trente. Cinquante. Cent. Et c'est reparti.

\- On va vous ramenez dans votre chambre, Harry.

 _On va me ramenez dans ma cage, docteur._

\- On se voit la semaine prochaine, d'accord ?

 _On recommencera à ne rien se dire la semaine prochaine, docteur._

 _On recommencera à jouer au chat et à la souris la semaine prochaine, docteur._

 _On recommencera à faire semblant de me guérir la semaine prochaine, docteur._

\- Au revoir, monsieur Potter.

 _Ce n'est pas un adieu, docteur. Et je me sens désolé pour vous._

* * *

Il s'était habitué aux murs blancs. Aux blouses blanches. A sa chambre. A sa cellule. A sa cage.

Il s'était habitué à la caméra. Il s'était habitué au silence.

Il s'était habitué à s'assoir dans un coin, comme pour se fondre et disparaître à travers les murs.

Il s'était habitué à se recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Il s'était habitué à se balancer, d'avant en arrière.

Pendant des heures. Pendant une semaine.

Il s'était habitué aux images qui défilaient et aux voix qui criaient.

* * *

\- Cela est dans votre tête, Harry.

 _Non, non docteur…. N'entendez-vous pas ?_

Ils hurlent. A la mort et des éclats fusent.

\- Ce n'est pas réel, Harry.

 _Si, si…. Je ne suis pas fou docteur…_

\- Il faudra reprendre les médicaments, mon enfant.

 _Non docteur… Croyez-moi, écoutez-moi….. Laissez-moi le temps de parler, de vous raconter…_

 _-_ Au revoir, Harry.

 _Ne me laissez pas, docteur…._

Cent. Trois-cent. Cinque-cent. Et on recommence.

Six-cent. Huit-cent. Neuf-cent. Et on recommence.

Milles. Deux milles. Quartes milles. Et on perd le compte.

* * *

 _\- Tu vas aller où, toi ? Moi à Gryffondor. Tous mes frères sont là-bas._

 _\- Est-ce qu'on peut paniquer maintenant ?_

 _\- Aussi égoïste que son père, n'est-ce-pas Potter ?_

 _\- Alors Saint Potty, on est perdu ?_

 _\- Il ne faut pas avoir pitié des morts, mon garçon._

Le morveux se balance, en avant et en arrière.

 _\- Oh, maman est tellement fière de toi mon chéri !_

 _\- Allez Harry, viens jouer aux échecs avec nous !_

 _\- Y'a le match de Quidditch qui commence, bouge-toi !_

 _\- Tu as bien fait ton devoir de potion, Harry ?_

Mais il ne pleure pas. Il ferme fort les yeux. Il serre les poings. Il tremble. Mais il ne pleure pas.

- _On aurait pu se faire renvoyer !_

 _\- Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose, c'est toujours vous trois ?_

 _\- Tu ressembles tellement à James…._

 _\- Sale monstre !_

Il met juste ses mains sur ses oreilles, pour stopper toutes les voix. Elles parlent toutes en même temps et le gosse a un certain mal de crâne. Mais il ne pleure pas.

\- _Vous resterez près de moi ?_

 _\- Après tout ce temps ?_

 _\- Je sais pas si tu le sais Harry, mais James et Lily m'ont désigné comme ton parrain…_

 _\- Toujours._

Toujours. Ce mot résonne dans son esprit. Toujours.

\- _Lily._

 _\- Tu fais partie de la famille, Harry !_

 _\- Tes parents sont morts ! Tu n'as pas de famille !_

 _\- Tu es un idiot, Harry Potter. Et tu vas perdre. Tout perdre._

Il avait déjà tout perdu. Il n'avait jamais rien eu. Sauf ces rêves.

 _\- Je viens avec toi._

 _\- HARRY POTTER EST MORT !_

 _\- EXPECTO PATRONUM !_

 _\- Harry soit fort. Papa t'aime. Maman t'aime._

Personne ne l'aimait. Même pas lui. Personne. Toujours.

- _Les personnes qu'on aime ne nous quittes jamais vraiment…_

 _\- C'est Harry Potter !_

 _\- AVADA KEDAVRA !_

 _\- Je me souviens de toutes les baguettes que j'ai vendu, monsieur Potter…_

Le morveux se souvenait, lui aussi. Mais pas les autres.

 _\- Dîtes leur comment vous l'avez tué, professeur !_

 _\- GRYFFONDOR !_

 _\- Du sang, du sang frais…_

 _\- Ramène mon corps, Harry. Ramène mon corps à mon père._

Non…. Ils étaient morts…. A cause de lui… Lui…. Le morveux…

\- _Maugrey est mort._

 _\- Monsieur Weasley s'est fait attaquer au ministère..._

 _\- Hermione a été torturé par Bellatrix Lestrange._

 _\- Voldemort est de retour, professeur…._

Taisez-vous…. Taisez-vous…

 _\- Je n'ai rien pu faire…. Cédric est mort, par ma faute…._

 _\- SIRIUS !_

 _\- ENDOLORIS !_

 _\- J'étais le serpent._

Non….. Fermez-là… Taisez-vous… Pitié….

 _\- Je suis en colère, tous le temps._

 _\- C'était pour cette raison que je les entends, les horcruxes…_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec moi, Sirius ?_

 _\- J'ai tué Sirius Black !_ _Tu crois pouvoir m'attraper ?_

Et le morveux craqua.

* * *

\- On m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé, Harry.

 _Je ne suis pas fou._

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes, mon _garçon_.

 _Je ne suis pas fou._

\- Tu te fais du mal, Harry.

 _Je ne suis pas fou._

\- Il faudra reprendre les médicaments.

 _Je ne suis pas fou._

\- Au revoir, mon enfant.

 _Je ne suis pas fou._

Sept milles. Huit milles. Neuf milles. Et il arrêta de compter.

* * *

 _\- MON FILS ! C'EST MON FILS !_

 _\- Je m'appelle Ron. Et ça s'est croutard._

 _\- Tenez, mangez. C'est du chocolat, ça vous fera du bien._

 _\- Avoue que ce n'est pas une réussite…_

Il n'est pas fou.

Il n'est pas fou.

Il n'est pas fou.

Il n'est pas fou, n'est-ce-pas ?

* * *

\- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

 _Je ne suis pas fou._

\- Ils m'ont dit que vous avez dormi. Sans cauchemars et sans crises.

 _Je ne suis pas fou._

\- Votre état s'améliore, mon jeune ami.

 _Je ne suis pas fou._

\- Je suis content que vous ayez compris que ce n'était pas réel.

 _Je ne suis pas fou._

Il avait perdu la notion du temps, à force. Il ne savait rien de lui. Il n'avait pas de passé. Ni d'avenir. Son présent est gâché. Il était seul, autour de lui, que du vide. Aucune présente humaine. Jusqu'à ce jour.

\- Bonjour Harry. Un camarade a été transféré juste à côté de votre chambre, ce matin.

 _Je ne suis pas fou._

\- Il est très bavard, parait-il. Cela vous fera de la compagnie.

 _Je ne suis pas fou._

\- Votre état s'améliora, mon ami. Vous ne serez plus seul.

 _Je ne suis pas fou._

\- On se voit la semaine prochaine, monsieur Potter.

 _Je ne suis pas fou._

* * *

Le morveux n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder le nouveau. Celui-là qui était aussi timbré que lui. Si il était là, c'est qu'y'à bien une raison.

Le morveux s'en foutait pas mal, encore une fois.

Il s'était habitué à se mettre en boule, dans un coin.

Il s'était habitué à se mettre près du mur, caché.

Il ne s'était pas habitué aux gens, qui viennent lui parler.

* * *

\- Hey toi !

C'était le nouveau. Morveux n°2.

\- Comment-tu t'appelles ?

Il avait l'impression que toutes les voix s'étaient tues.

\- C'est un peu la louze, ici. Les autres sont complètement tarés.

C'était agréable.

\- Et on s'ennuie.

Le silence dans sa tête. Dans son esprit.

\- J'ai la dalle en plus. Et j'ai froid.

Il était libre.

\- Ils m'ont même pas permis de prendre mon rat, ces idiots. Je suis un peu triste.

Enfin.

\- Il s'appelait Croutard.

Les voix hurlèrent. Les images défilèrent. Comme à leurs habitudes.

\- Et moi je m'appelle Ron. Enchanté.

 _Je suis fou._


End file.
